Night Class watches TVD
by DreamOnGirl96
Summary: What does human's think of vampires? Yuuki Kuran forces Kaname's inner circle including Zero Kiryu to watch Vampire Diaries; a famous tv show based on vampires. So, what does are lovely night class think about the tv show that they are forced to watch?


**Hey! I was just going through fanfiction when I had this really weird idea of writing a fic. where we see the reaction of the night class including Zero react to what humans think of vampires :)**

**So, here I am trying to come up with this story where Kaname's inner circle along with Zero are forced to watch Vampire Diaries...**

**Without much waiting here is the first chapter! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight and Vampire Diaries which are both some of the most amazing vampire stories ever!**

**I'm also going to use the Vampire Diaries tv sho instead of the books. So, this will start from Season 1.**

* * *

**_ Is it working? Being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?_**

**_-Damon Salvatore, Pilot _**

* * *

**Night Class watches TVD**

**Preview:**

Kaname Kuran gave another sigh as he moved himself to sit more comfortable in the sofa he had placed himself in. He had no idea why he was here and it was a surprise thing since he was always aware of his surroundings.

He was currently sitting in one of the sofas in the Night class living room, in Cross Academy along with the rest of his inner circle: Hanabusa Aido**, **Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen**,** Takuma Ichijo**, **Shiki Senri**,**Rima Touyaalong with trusted body guard, Seiren**. **His beloved sister Yuki Kuran had asked them all to meet her at the living room since she wanted to talk to them about something.

And apparently she was running late, because it had already been five minutes and there was no sign of her showing up. Kaname had made up his mind the moment the first minute passed, he was going to wait for 10 minutes then, if it was nothing important he would retire back to his room to finish the paper work waiting for him.

"I'm really sorry for keeping you all waiting!", he heard his beloved sister's voice as she walked inside the night class dorm followed by a presence he knew too well. What was Kiryuu doing here? Did Yuki had to say anything to him too?

His questions were soon answered as he saw his sister walk into the living room in her night class uniform and a bag in her hands. Behind her he could make out the form of day class prefect and Yuki's best friend, Zero Kiryu looking at them all with a scowl in his face.

"Yuki, why did you ask all of us to gather here and why is a day class student here?", Kaname asked from his place on the sofa.

"Hello, Kaname", his sister replied giving him a huge smile as she skipped to the middle of the living room one hand holding the bag.

"Well, I-uh…. Okay, first of all thank you all for coming", she started as she stood in front of everyone. She had been having training from a noble vampire to learn more about the ways of purebloods and it was helping her greatly. "I was really bored these days and I came up with this really nice idea. We are all going to watch a tv show".

Kaname Kuran was Pureblood Vampire, a 10,000 year old intelligent vampire. He always knew how to react to most of the situations he was faced with and there was rarely a situation he was left speechless and this was one. He wasn't expecting this news, he thought she wanted to ask about being in night class or anything else not asking them to watch a tv show that humans wasted their time on.

"With all due respect Yuki- sama what are you trying to say?", it was Aido who broke the silence. He sure was a genius but sometimes he was pretty slow at understanding news.

"Aido, I was telling we are going to watch a tv show", Yuki replied smiling widely waving the bag in the air.

"Yuki, you dragged me all the way from my nap to watch a bloody tv show!", it was none other than Zaro Kiryuu who was leaning against the wall closest to the entrance. He was just about to walk out of where he entered when the door closed itself.

"Nope, you aren't leaving anywhere, Zero! We are all going to watch the tv show", Yuki replied again with the same smile on her lips and it was making everyone more nervous.

"Yuki, what is this tv show about?", Kaname asked overcoming his speechlessness and feeling the nervousness of his inner circle.

"Oh, nii-san, it is a tv show about vampires", she replied as she walked to the television set and inserting a disk into the dvd player.

That was how Kaname Kuran the mighty pureblood vampire along with his night class was now sitting in front of the television set waiting for the tv show to start.

"So, Yuki what is this tv show about again?", Ruka asked Yuki as she fiddled with the buttons of the dvd player. Yuki had asked all of them to stop calling her using any honorifics since she didn't like it.

"It is about the story of two vampire brothers who falls in love with a human girl", she replied as she skipped to the sofa where Kaname was sitting and took a seat next to him. She was practically jumping on her seat and Kaname knew he couldn't refuse this when his sister was this happy after a long time.

"Why are we watching a love story?", Kiryuu asked annoyed that he lost the little sleep he haad the chance to catch. "And how did you convienience Cross?"

"Yup, we are going to watch it no matter what you say and Chairman agreed when his daughter asked him if they could all take a small break from our busy lives and relax", Yuki replied back.

"Of course!", Zero couldn't help but let a chuckle escape as he knew how Cross would do anything to make his adopted children call him dad.

This day was making Kaname even and even more confused. Firstly his sister making them watch a tv show and secondly did Zero Kiryuu chuckle just now?

Taking a look at his inner circle who was looking at the prefect as if he grew another head reassured him that he was not losing his mind after ten thousand years.

"Shh.. everybody quite it is starting!", Yuki made everyone quite as the tv show started.

This better be worth it, was Kaname's last thought as he focused his attention on the screen.

* * *

**So? What do you guys think?**

**Was it worth your time? It was totally useless? It was okay and i should come up with the next chapter? Or should I just totally forget about it?**

**And also tell me if there is any mistakes cause english is not my No1. language and Japanese!It's another level :P Just tell me if there are any mistakes :)**

**So,please review and tell me what you think of this! :)**

**I am planning to make this a Zero/Kaname fic. What do you guys think?**

**~DreamOnGirl96**


End file.
